


Sloppy Phil

by MickythePhanTrash



Series: Somnophilia Kink [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dom/sub, Gags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Phanfiction, Power Dynamics, Power Swap, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Somnophilia, Teasing, Vibrators, Virginity, degrading, flesh light, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: I’ve had a couple requests for another somnophilia hc so here it is! I thought I would change it up a bit so I hope you like it! This is the fourth part so if you want more or for it to make a bit more sense go read the others.





	Sloppy Phil

Dan yawned as he stretched his arms up, cracking something in his back. He had just woken up and surprisingly he woke up before Phil. Phil was laying on his back, gently snoring beside him; hair fanning the pillow like a halo. He looks over at the time and sees that it’s 10:13 and he really doesn’t know why he’s up this early. As he throws the blankets off himself he catches sight of his morning wood. He would normally ignore this but he still hasn’t gotten Phil back for what he had done to Dan. He has Phil spread out and sleeping beside him, a perfect time for revenge. 

Dan slowly peels the blankets off of Phils body, showing more and more the his gorgeous pale skin. They are both completely naked so Dan doesn’t have to worry about trying to take his clothes off without waking him. 

Dan gently starts to run his hands over Phils chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. His hand starts to slowly get lower and lower brushing at Phils pubs. Dans not sure how much he wants to tease Phil but he does want to wake him up with an orgasm so he gently wraps his hand around Phils soft cock. He starts to pump at a fast pace, trying to get him hard fast. Phils breathing speeds up and he starts to move around a little bit. After a little more his hips start to grind up to meet Dans hand.

Once Phils fully hard Dan goes to their closet and gets out some of their rope and a ball gag. He ties Phils hands to the head board and as gently as he can he opens Phils mouth and slid’s the gag in. Miraculously Phil doesn’t wake up but he does give a hard breath as protest.

Once Dans done he grabs their flesh light and the lube and starts to lube up Phils cock. He slowly lowers it onto Phils cock, teasing him as much as he can. Once his cock is all the way in Dan starts to slowly twist and pump the toy. He doesn’t want to start riding Phil as he wants to make Phil cum as many times as he made Dan. Which is a lot. Like a fuck lot.

A gargled moan makes its way out of Phils gagged mouth. Dan can’t help himself at that noise so he starts to pump the toy faster. As the noises start to happen more Dan reaches his other hand down to play with Phils balls, knowing that he can make Phil come just from squeezing them. 

Dans cock is sitting an hard in between his thighs, begging for attention. He tries to ignore his cock, wanting to get revenge on Phil first. His hand picks up even faster and carefully squeezes his balls. Phil cums with muffled gasp and jerks of his hips. His eyes fly open, pupils blown wide as saucers. Dan keeps moving the toy,milking him until Phil lets out a gargled noise of protest.

Phils eyes are staring into Dans trying to question him on what is going on. “I know you’re wondering what is happening and why. Well I want revenge and I like this thrill of being in charge of you. Daddy.” Dan smirks as Phils eyes get impossibly wider and a mix of anger and fear starts to show. 

“This is going to be so much fun! Well for me at lest,” Dans voice sounds out confidently as he starts to move the toy around Phils softening cock. A low grunt comes from Phils throat as he tries to tug his arms down and pull his hips away. Dan starts pumping the toy at brutally fast pace. He’s loving the whimpers and wines that are streaming out of Phils gagged mouth.

Phil starts to shake his head back and forth as the stimulation gets too much; his hips starts to shake and his legs try to come together. Dan laughs lightly and with a shake of his head he changes position from beside Phil to in between his spread legs. He throws his legs over Phils knees to keep them apart and gently stoked his thighs to calm him down. The gentle touch to Phils thigh gives him a little bit of grounding; something to distract him from the searing pleasure coming from his cock.

Phil grunts loudly as the stimulation becomes too much. He strains against the ropes even harder, the muscles in his body flexing, making Dan salivate. “I could just eat you up daddy, make you cum so many times, just for me to eat humm.” The hand that is cupping Phils balls slowly start to makes its way farther down. He knows that Phil has never fingered himself but Dan still wanted to try it out. Anyways Phil has his safe word and signal, that is snapping his fingers 3 times and Dan knows that he would do if he really didn’t want any of this. 

Dan takes both hands away so he can slick up his left fingers. Phil lets out a loud gurgled shout at Dans actions, not believing that hes actually going to do it. He leaves the toy around Phils cock but stops moving it as his hand slowly makes its way to Phils virgin hole. He teases the outside of the hole before carefully inserting his pointer finger. He slowly starts to pump it as Phil wines high and needy at the intrusion. Dan looks up at Phils face to see his pleading eyes and spit running down his chin; Dan is loving this, being in charge, making Phil feel these emotions and touches for the first time ever. 

Dan slowly adds another finger being careful to not cause any pain. After a minute he starts to pump his fingers again and spread them, stretching him open. He brings up his other hand to pump the flesh light in time with his fingering. The noises coming from Phils throat intensifies as he is stimulated by so many different feelings.

Phil gives another gagged shout as he cums into the flesh light, jerking and whimpering. His hips try to get away from the over powering sensations but are stopped by Dans legs. Tears start to leak out of him eyes and role down his cheeks. He sighs heavily when Dan finally takes the toy off his cock but tenses back up when Dan starts to finger him faster. Phil twitches as pain and after shocks rip through his body. 

“How was that daddy? Did I do good? Or does daddy want more?” Dans voice sounds innocent and light but his eyes sparkle with mischief. Phil pants through his nose, exhausted from the orgasms but he tries to get away again with his muscles screaming in protest. “Are you wiggling with excitement for more?! Yay!” Dans voice sends horror rushing through Phils veins. 

Dan adds a third finger into Phil and he goes completely pliant, giving up. Dans fingers try to find Phils prostate wanting to make this feel good for him. Dan knows he’s found it when Phils body quakes and he lets out a muffled scream. Dan torturers him for a minute more before he takes his fingers out. 

He walks back over the the closet and grabs their smallest vibrator that is about two fingers in girth and 6 inches in length. He holds it in front of Phil with a sadistic smile on his face. He slowly lubes it up, dragging out the anticipation. 

“This is going to look so good in you isn’t it daddy,” Dan states as he lines it up with Phils clenching hole. “Stop daddy, you have to breath and let it happen or else it’s really going to hurt.” Dans voice is covered in sugar, faking purity. Phil takes a deep breath not wanting it to hurt any more then it has to and relaxes. 

Dan smiles evilly when he pushes in the toy. He starts off slow not wanting to hurt his daddy too much but still wanting there to be a sting. Once it’s all the way in Dan strokes Phils thigh trying to calm his ragged breathing. Phil is overwhelmed by the feeling of intrusion, by the feeling of being so full. His body starts to shake as the toy is slowly slid out and then pushed back in. He starts to calm down as Dan keep stroking his thigh. 

Dan takes the flesh light and sets it aside wanting Phil to cum just from the vibrator. Cum leeks out of the toy as he slowly lifts it off. He reaches his hand down and scoops a little bit of the fallen cum into his mouth. “You taste so good daddy.” Dan giggles as he takes a bit more onto his fingers moaning at the taste it leaves on his tongue.

“Look how well your taking it.” Dans voice mocks Phils, degrading him the same way he does to Dan. Dan takes the tiny remote that works the vibrator into his hand from the bed and clicks it onto the lowest setting. This vibrator may be small but it has the most vibration patterns and highest intensity; and he wants to take full advantage if that. 

He moves off the bed and grabs the desk chair, moving it to the end of the bed. He sits down on it and starts to play with the little remote. He watches intensely as Phil groans and screams; how he twists and convulses. He plays with the buttons randomly loving how every click makes him jerk in a new way. 

After about 10 minutes of messing around Dan finally turns it up all the way watching as Phils back arches and snaps, having the most powerful orgasm he ever had. Burning and searing its way through his whole being. Dans mouth hangs open and his cock give a pathetic twitch at the show. 

“Fuck.. well I guess its my turn now isn’t it.” Dans voice cracks as he stands up and kneels over Phils hips. Tears, snot and saliva cover his face and his body has a sheen of sweat over it. Dan leaves the vibrations going as he takes the lube and re lubes Phils still hard cock. Phil whimpers loudly at the over stimulation on his cock. 

Dan knows he doesn’t need to stretch himself, he likes the bit of pain. He slowly sinks down, sighing as he sits fully onto Phils spent cock. He loves the way that Phils cock fills him up so perfectly, twitching with over stimulation. He knows he wont last long after making Phil cum so many times, so he starts with a punishingly fast pace.

Dans cock is an angry red as he fucks himself down onto Phil, moaning as he finally gets some stimulation. Phil lets out a sob as Dan comes down even harder, hitting his prostate dead on. Dan looks down at Phil loving how in control he is of Phil, loving how he can make him do anything he want in this moment. He moans loudly at the new thoughts that come into his head. 

“I could keep you ties up forever if I wanted. I could use you however I wanted. I could make you cum so many times you black out. God imagine what I could do to you. Fuck, daddy!” Dan babbles as his orgasm starts to approach. 

Dan clenches red hot around Phils cock as he arches his back and cums. Phils eyes role back as he cums again, filling Dan up. Dan blacks out from the intensity of his orgasm falling onto Phils heaving chest. He pants and groans with the after shock. Once he comes down from his high he roles off of Phil and takes a deep breath.

He slowly sits himself up and see Phil still struggling against his restraints. Hes covered in cum and sweat, his eyes are droopy and he looks close to passing out. Dan quickly takes the vibrator out of him gently and unties Phils arms. He slowly takes out the gag and runs to grab a damp cold cloth and some water. 

When he returns Phil is curled up in the fetal position breathing hard. “Hey can you sit up honey?” Dan asks as he puts his arm with he cloth around his waist. Phil groans but slowly sits up he winces but greedily takes the water that Dan is offering. He chugs the glass fast as Dan gets to work wiping down his face and stomach. 

“Lets get you into a bath all right? Do you think you can walk?” Dan inquires as he tries to get him to stand. Phils head bobs a yes and he grabs onto Dans shoulders for stability. They shakily make their way to the bath room and Dan sits Phil on the edge of the tub as he starts the water. 

After the bath Dan gets Phil back into bed and goes to make him a big breakfast and cup of coffee. When Dan comes back Phil is just laying in bed staring up at the ceiling. “How are you feeling?” Dan asks in a whisper not wanting to jump scare him. 

“You are in so much trouble whore.” Phil rasps out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I had fun writing this and I think I’m slowly getting better(maybe) but let me know what you thought of it! Sent me prompts @Phan-smut-stuff on tumblr


End file.
